


Nothing but pleasure (Cas pov)

by Gregoryinabathtub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Giants, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregoryinabathtub/pseuds/Gregoryinabathtub
Summary: Dean and Castiel are tipped off about some mysterious happenings and decide to take a look. What they find will change their lives.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Nothing but pleasure (Cas pov)

Some very strange occurrences have been happening in a small town in Orogan, suspiciously muscular and enlarged corpses have been found scattered all throughout this town and people are starting to get very concerned.

Dean and I decide to investigate the occurrence and find a solution. 

We arrived in the town late at night, Dean heard some strange noises coming from a building in the woods and took a sharp turn in its direction. I was thrown from the front seat into his lap for a while. We both get out of the car and i see bright flashes of red light erupting out of the windows of a large country house. We slowly approached the door and Dean took a peak through, he must have not liked what he saw because he reeled back in disgust and walked away. I kicked the door down and was met with a very muscular man, like 12 ft tall with a rather large dick hovering 2ft in the air. Maybe kicking in the door wasn't the best plan, his eyes lock onto me and something shoots from his body to mine, he fell to the ground after that and his head, hands and feet swell, blister and pop like pimples. His blood and flesh got all over me, but im more concerned with what the hell just hit me. I feel a power unlike any other surge through my body, I fall to the ground as I'm overcome by immense pleasure, I feel my feet burst out of my shoes, my huge legs burst out of my jeans leaving only my stained briefs barely containing my cock. My arms swell and tear through my coat and my bulging pecks and abs finish it off. I look down to see my cock erupt from the shreds of cloth that were once my underwear. A voice from inside of my head says, your doing so well, maybe you will be my vessel, now let's see how your partner does. 

Dean rushes into the room, I try to warn him but it was too late, then from the corpse he gets shot with that same stuff that got me, he falls to the ground and begins to grow, all I can do is sit there and watch. 

I soon feel like I have regained control over my body. I watch as Dean's bulging muscles pulverise his clothes, his entire body coated in a luscious layer of hairs, his massive cock, Dean looks at me with disgust, I look down to see that my newly 23 inch cock is rock hard. "Cas, are you gay?" Dean asks. Well I've always felt very close to Dean in a way unlike anyone else, maybe I am. I think to myself. I look down at Dean and he too is rock hard. The voice from inside my head says "You are both worthy vessels for me, I am Delegus the god of pleasure, gay pleasure specifically, I have spread my being across you two vessels. Have fun now. If you don't, well... let's just say it won't be pretty." I guess I'm gonna have to have sex with him then, I mean it is a life or death situation, although I really don't mind, considering its with Dean. 

I get up and slowly walk over to Dean. I walk around his body, observing, taking in every inch of his hew body, I feel a surge of pleasure and precum comes shooting out of my gargantuan cock. Dean gulps, I see him take a peak at my newly luscious, juicy ass. A blank expression comes over his face, as I walk around him and brush against his 30' cock. 

He pounces onto of me throwing me to the ground, the ground shakes, dust erupts from the ground and the shack partially collapses. He licks his lips, looks me dead in the eye and says " Now this is gonna be fun, I am gonna make you suffer." He grabs me by the feet, pushes them up into the air with his powerful hairy arms, revealing his armpits, they are densely hairy, the smell of extreme body odour and testosterone fill the are, I love it, being surrounded by Dean. He starts jacking himself off, restraining me effortlessly with his immense strength. All I could do Is watch. He cums with immense force, it shoots a hole right through the roof, he gathers some of his cum and uses it as lube he lines up his cock with my asshole and violently thrusts it in. I feel no pain somehow, like this new body was designed for this. His thrusts become more frequent and more forceful each time. 

I see glimpses of red light in his eyes and I feel his cock grow inside of me, it begins to hurt a bit more now. He continues with a thunderous roar he ejaculated inside of me, there was so much of it that when I coughed it came out. He stood up and looked over me. His cock now an incredible 37' long. 

He sat down on my face, his hair ass right next to my nose, he began to jack off once more, he began to grow again, he was getting too big, his body was starting to cut off my air. But that didn't stop him. Je grabbed my arm and seemed it until it almost broke, pick my asshole he demanded. I complied in fear of my life. I heard an eardrum shattering, booming moan and then a warm liquid completely surrounding me. 

Dean got up before I fainted and looked down on me, he was more than twice my height now, witch was saying something because I was about 16ft tall now. The shack was completely gone, I look around me and find myself sitting in a deep basin filled with Dean's semen. He picked me up with one hand and turned me upside-down, he forced my mouth open and forced his gargantuan cock down my throat, it was so big It felt like it was coming out the other end, it was so painful but I was powerless. He took his other hand and shoved some of his fingers up his ass. He groaned with unimaginable pleasure, he continued to groan and moan, he came, I felt as his massive cock pulsated, I felt the cum hit the bottom of my stomach and overflow out of my mouth into the cum lake. Dean fell back, exhausted into a lake of his own seamen. I curled up I his armpits and fell asleep.


End file.
